godsfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Phryane Tinueth
Phryane Tinueth is played by Kay. She's a High Elf bard and reigning queen of Ani. She uses her powers of emotional manipulation to secure the loyalty of her subjects and advisors and maintains a tenuous hold on Ani as the city now rebels against her rule. Personality Phryane was adept at politics and manipulation before she developed her godling powers, and she prefers to use them to manipulate and control the people around her. While her actions are objectively evil, Phryane genuinely believes that she is a good person and is only doing what is right for the city of Ani and the people who live there. History Phryane was a member of the first generation of elves born after the Godswar. As such, she was subjected to both extremely high standards and a highly spoiled upbringing. She was trained from early childhood to be extremely political and fled the city of Ani to escape an arranged marriage with a Rylandian elf. In episode 9, it is revealed that Phryane was quieter and more bookish than her elven peers and from a young age formed a friendship with the Godking, Jakub Kladivo. Relationships Sirena Phryane married Sirena Kladivo in Episode 15. Prior to their marriage, they had known each other only tangentially through their political encounters in Ani. After their marriage, however, Phryane began to use her powers as the Godling of Pelios to manipulate Sirena to, in Kay's words, "bind her to me in a sexual thrall". After breaking free of Phryane's thrall, Sirena escaped along with the A team, traveling south toward the Union. Haldir Mostly a relationship of opportunity, Phryane was at one point his Patron and speaker for a short time before Eriska Taine took over. Divinity As the godling of Pelios, Phryane gained many empathetic abilities through her divinity. She is able to create empathetic connections with those around her. With this she is able to sense the emotions of those around her. She can manipulate emotions as well, such as making them happy, or want to protect her. She can communicate with people by leaving impressions in the mind, such as in episode 15 when she left the impression of the castle in Ani to tell the escaping Pera to go there with Xion. She was also able to locate Dorro that way. In episode(20ish) she communicated to Sirena directly as if she was speaking in her mind. When working together with Dorro, she was able to send teleporting Dorro to Branick, who was out of view. After "checking in" on Dorro mentally in episode (15?) he was able to know her location, as if he had a mental GPS Other Powers and Abilities As a bard, Phryane has the ability to use various bardic spells and abilities. Such spells include vicious mockery, which is mainly used to traumatize Pera, and Firebolt which is one of her main attacking spells. She can cast major illusion, once using it to create a speaking illusion of King Kladivo so convincing that it fooled even her party members as well as the council of speakers. She can draw really well. She has medical knowledge, only known because she absorbed it when she was reading biology books for the naughty parts. She learnt how to use a rapier in fencing classes as a part of any upper class high elf's childhood upbringing Trivia * Phryane prefers crossbow over a traditional bow because she did not want to walk all the way across the lawn to retrieve arrows. * She keeps her pack of documents and papers on her all time * She is probably hetero-flexible, as referred by Aram in the first Mailbag episode * While she finds Pera to be a crybaby, she does trust him more than the others to keep a secret in episode 20 Category:Player Characters Category:Godlings Category:High elves Category:Elves